The intent of the proposed research program is to fully develop and test a commercial version of a DVD-ROM for computer-assisted cognitive therapy of depression. The specific auns of the research are: (1) Develop a DVD-ROM program for computer-assisted cognitive therapy of depression; (2) Determine the feasibility of usmg a DVD-ROM multimedia program in treatment of depression; (3) Develop performance tracking software to help integrate the human and computer elements of treatment; (4) Produce manuals that will augrnent the DVD-ROM program; (5) Develop a taae home version of the DVD-ROM multimedia program; and (6) Develop a DVD-ROM web hybrid for access to additional self-help resources through the Intemet. Phase I of the research will include production of a prototype DVD-ROM, initial testing in depressed subjects, and development of performance tracking sofl:ware (Aims 1-3). Feasibility will be examined in an open trial in which satisfaction, usability, knowledge of cognitive therapy, and depression scores will be measured. In Phase II of the research, a DVD-ROM web hybrid for clinical practice of computer-assisted cognitive therapy and a take home version for patients will be completed, manuals will be developed, and the multimedia program will be tested in a controlled trial (Aims 1-6). PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed DVD-ROM is designed to reduce cost and improve access to treatment of depression, a common mental disorder. The professional version of the software will be sold to clinicians, hospitals, and other providers who will be able to use the multimedia program to increase the efficiency of clinical practice. A take home version of the software will be available for depressed patients andlor their families.